


In The End

by dirkygoodness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Everybody lives and is in the Scott pack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little bit of angst, M/M, Multi, except Jackson he can fuck off, these guys just need to have a relaxing day jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow he was doing a good job, even though most of the time it felt like he was drowning - fighting to stay on the surface of the water. They are somehow all still alive and breathing and that, Scott knew, was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Give me Scisaac any day - but add some extra lovin'? Now we're talkin'  
> This is an excuse for me to write Scott X Isaac to be honest (there's gonna be more to come I assure you)
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Having a day off was a luxury for Scott's pack, and it came rarely though they could probably have used more than the few days they got.

Of course they didn't get them, so when a day finally did come where they didn't have school or a new supernatural baddie that was out to get them, there was really only one thing to do. And that was to vegetate, do absolute nothing whatsoever the entire day, ignore the world outside for just one day.

And so far, they'd been doing a pretty good job of that. They were all huddled in Scott's living room, sprawled out on any remotely comfortable surface. It was crowded but that really didn't seem to matter, not when their bodies were sore with phantom pains and sleep deprivation getting to them all.

Erica and Boyd were occupying a chair, squashed into it with little to no wiggle room, each snoring softly as they slept. Kira and Malia were propped up against the other chair, Malia's head laying on Kira's shoulder, just missing laying on top of Lydia's legs from where she sat properly on the chair.

The three of them talked quietly to themselves, every now and again one of them would laugh. Allison was asleep on the ground near the other girls, her head resting comfortably on her arms.

Even Derek, who had originally been against just laying around all day doing nothing, was laying on the ground with a pillow behind his head and Stiles sleeping halfway on top of him. Derek wasn't asleep, not really, but he didn't seem too keen on standing up either.

Scott himself was taking up most of the couch, though he couldn't take all the credit. Isaac, too, was laying beside him on the couch, his longer legs reaching down and covering any spot that Scott did not. Scott had his arms wrapped around Isaac's chest, one hand playing lightly with the soft curls of his hair.

Isaac's breath tickled Scott's neck where it touched him, his own, longer arms wrapped firmly around Scott's waist, their legs tangled together as they lay there. Scott sighed, pressing his mouth onto Isaac's forehead softly, almost like a whisper of a kiss, and looked at his pack.

He hadn't been Alpha for long, and he didn't know how long it would last, but days like these - they almost seemed to make everything better. Made all the pain and anxiety worth it in the end, because they were, in the end, all happy.

Somehow he was doing a good job, even though most of the time it felt like he was drowning - fighting to stay on the surface of the water. They are somehow all still alive and breathing and that, Scott knew, was worth it.

Scott smiled against Isaac's forehead and sighed again, happier this time, and his hand curled around Isaac's head. Isaac shifted beneath him, and Scott looked down just as Isaac looked up at his face, confusion written there.

He could probably feel the change in Scott's mood, he guessed, how he was suddenly happy yet sad at the same time.

  
"Scott?" Isaac asked quietly, but boldly, and he looked at Scott with confusion, yes, but with trust also.

He trusted Scott, as did everyone else there - no matter how hard it had been to get it, they trusted him to do the right thing. To make the right decisions.

Scott smiled wider at Isaac and kissed him softly, and when Isaac kissed him back he couldn't help feeling like everything would be alright, in the end.


End file.
